iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
Village Score
This feature unlocks at level 18. Village Score is the combined level of all of your animals. It is a number displayed at the top center of the main screen below your avatar. By increasing your score, you can unlock new avatars. Increase your Village Score by leveling up animal families. Each level adds to this score.potato Leveling up animal families Levelup1.jpg|This tab appears when you can start leveling up a family Levelup2.jpg|The leveling up screen Levelup3.jpg Families must be complete before you can start leveling them up. When a family is complete, the coin symbol that pops up when an animal is ready to be collected will change from the standard blue to purple. You level up families by paying - in return, the family produces more and your Village Score increases. Each time a family is leveled up, the amount of experience that family produces increases by 10% of the amount the complete family gives out at level 1. After each 10 levels (this may change depending on how much the animal can be leveled up), the color of the coin symbol that pops up when a family is ready for collection changes (blue, green, gold, orange). The max level is 50, though some animals have fewer. Beaky Birdie, Sloth, Dilophosaurus, Beaver, and Piranha only go up to level 10. The price to level up and the amount of time it takes increases with each level. It may cost less or take less time for VIP players - the following is based on non-VIP status. The cost for levelling up a family goes up about 3.4% each level (based on only one acorn family for levels 1 to 10). Insufficient data to establish what the original cost is based on. It is possible to Rush the timer by paying . 'Time required to reach the next level for acorn families (except the Piranha) and select coin families' For these families, the number of hours required to level up is maxes out at level 21. In total, it takes about 7 months to go from level 21 to 50. Add about 1 month for the first 20 levels and that means it takes about 8 months total for a standard acorn family. If you like calculations, when an acorn family starts taking 168h to go up a level, using as an example the pirate badger familiy, the number of months it takes to make up for the lost xp during those 168h is about 7 months! So if people plan to still be playing in 7 months, it does make sense to do the 168hours of leveling up ONCE. At about level 49, the amount of time to make up for the lost xp during 168h becomes 14 months! However, if you are a more casual player and sometimes go a week or so without playing, you might as well have families leveling up during those times. For the remaining coin familiies that don't follow this table, the level at which they max out at 168 hours varies. For example, the black bear, hare, gorilla, dire wolf, wolverine families reached that around levels 6-8. Those families would take about 11 months in total to reach level 50.